The purpose of the project is to elucidate the interaction of biomaterials used for specific implants with the physiological environment and to explore specially prepared biomaterials and design features with respect to their suitability and performance in a variety of contexts. After removal from the host organism, implants will be examined for lipid absorption, changes in surface-free energy, and alteration of physical properties. Observations should include scanning electron microscopy, infrared spectroscopy, contact angle measurements, and energy dispersive X-ray analysis. Physical measurements will be made of tensile properties, flexural-fatigue resistance, electrical properties, hardness density, coefficient of static and kinetic friction, hydrophilicity, and other surface and bulk properties.